1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems for generating configuration constraints for computer models.
2. Discussion
A Bill of Materials (BOM) for a vehicle, e.g., a list of parts with associated conditions of use, may be an authoritative source of part content, usage condition, and effectivity information. A Computer Aided Design (CAD) product structure for a vehicle may be an authoritative source of part geometric and location information. To create a virtual assembly of a vehicle based on the BOM and CAD product structure, information from each may be required.